


Out of virtual memory

by Snailythefan



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Amnesia, F/M, My lame attempt at writing a hospital au, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the result of a car crash, Chell suffers from amnesia and finds herself in the hospital with an overly talkative nurse (who just happens to be good looking).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of virtual memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how hospitals work. Or car crash injuries.  
> I'm posting this even though it's not finished but since I have no idea how to continue it, here you go guys.  
> The prompt for this story was smth along the lines of "Just woke up with amnesia in the hospital and the nurse is really nice and helpful".

At first, the things that bothered her were small details like a short glimpse of light, the distracting sweet smell of someone's perfume, the faint and far away echoes of blurred lines of speech, and sometimes even, constant beeps that continued long enough for her to notice.

She felt really tired, her body felt heavy and trying to move any of her limbs not only did nothing, but also sent shocks of pain through her whole, so she let herself sleep as much as she could. But she didn't dreamed at all, it was as if she was floating with no destination through the cosmic void, stars and planets non-existent there, leaving her alone.

She noticed that it was calm, so she didn't mind being on her own. And those things that bothered her couldn't force her to open her eyes, so she didn't.

But then, she heard a voice, clear as day and loud enough to make her slowly flutter open her eyes and let herself be blinded by light.

The voice had said "Good morning"

She momentarily closed her eyes again, blinking fast and then recurring to squint in order to adjust to the lights on the ceiling. And then she noticed. There was a white ceiling with white lights, and there were white walls around her, and she realized she was lying down on a bed.

And by her side there was a man, wearing a blue shirt and blue pants, checking something suspended in the air thanks to being attached to a metal pole (was it a bag with water in it? She wasn't sure if that was really just water).

Only then she noticed the man was moving his lips, and it was as if she had suddenly unmuted the noise around her, because the next thing she knew was that a flow of words was overwhelming her.

"-and all that of course, not that I'm pressuring you, but you might want to wake up soon dear. Your mother has been coming to visit you all week, she's been dead worried about you but I've assured her that you'll be alright. Quite the sweet woman she is, I must say. She also brought you some flowers, and don't worry, I've been nice enough to water them for you. Hm, your dose seems to be alright, now I just- WOAH!"

The man had turned to see her, and he was surprised to find that she was staring at him silently with a very confused expression. She noticed the man had a pair of rectangular glasses, and behind them there were most precious set of electric blue eyes she had ever seen in her life, two orbs that could have been might as well glowing gems. His face held a surprised look, but his factions looked refined, and the more she stared at him, more things she noticed about him. Like his peachy skin color, and the color of his hair that was of a nice tone of ochre, cut short but still kept a few messy locks over his forehead.

Suddenly the man leaned closer to her and started speaking again.

"Y-You are awake! Oh, uh, excuse my surprise, it's just that I wasn't actually expecting you to open your eyes just yet. Wait, give me a minute" the man took out of his pocket what looked like a small flashlight, and of course, flashed the light right in face. She closed her eyes shut out of reflex, but she instantly recognized the light. It was one of those things that used to bother her.

"Ah, sorry, just making sure you were actually awake. Alright lady, do you know where you are?" the man spoke softly, and she opened her eyes again. She rose the upper part of her body from the bed, accommodating herself to sit on the mattress, and looked around. She noticed more things around, like some colorful yellow flowers in a clear vase on a table (probably the ones the man had mentioned earlier in his rant), a glass wall and a door in front of her, and finally a wide window on her left side. She stared outside for a short bit, but she could only see the blue sky and the rays of sun that passed through the glass.

She turned to the man and shook her head. She had no idea where she was, or why.

"You're in Hospital Aperture, you were brought here after you suffered an accident. It seems you were driving back home when another car crashed onto yours. You were lucky actually. Other than head trauma, you only suffered minor injuries and a broken leg. Do you recall any of that?"

She shook her head again, but she was starting to get more confused by the minute. She had been in car crash? She had a job? She had a home? She couldn't remember any of those things. But at least now she knew where she was.

"What do you remember?" The man, who she now assumed was a nurse, asked.

Her mouth felt dry, as if she hadn't drank any water for a long time. But she opened her mouth, and after some thinking, she said "...N-nothing..?"

The nurse quirked an eyebrow. "You remember nothing about what happened?"

"N-No... And I... I don't remember anything about... M-Myself..."

The nurse gave an understanding nod.

"Oh boy, the doctor must hear about this. Wait here, I'll go get her. Also, I'll go get you some food. You must be tired of only getting fluids, hm? Wait here dear, it won't be long"

And with that the man left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She tried to recall basic stuff. Her name, her family, did she even had a significant other? What about the job the nurse had mentioned? She obviously knew what a hospital was, and she could recall stuff like being a person and what all that implied, and yet she couldn't remember anything about her own person, other than (apparently) having a mother that worried about her and that came to visit her daily. She looked at her hands, and she discovered she had tanned skin and seemed to have a fit body. She touched her face, and her hair, and she found that she had straight black hair that was long enough for her to at least let her do a ponytail.

But aside from those things, she knew nothing about herself. She didn't know how to feel about it.

She laid her back on the mattress again, and closed her eyes. Maybe drifting off to sleep in the void again wasn't such a bad idea.

 

-

 

"Excuse me, lady? Are you unconscious again or...? Because, you see, I brought the breakfast I promised you! I'd be a shame if you didn't eat it, really"

She opened her eyes and she was greeted back to reality by the nurse from before. And true to his word, he was holding a tray with what seemed to be a sandwich, some scrambled eggs and orange juice.

Once again, she sat on the bed and the nurse gently placed the tray on the overbed table so she could finally eat something.

"I've talked to the doctor about your amnesia, and worry not, she'll come to see you in a few hours. But hey, it's not that bad, it's probably a temporary thing. You'll be just fine. Oh and do you want me to call your mother? Uh, now that i think about it, i should've probably done that before getting you breakfast. Just give me a minute, alright?" and with that, he leaved the room.

She was still confused about a lot of things, but one thing was for sure: Her nurse was a waterfall of words. However she didn't particularly mind, in fact, for some reason she found his enthusiastic attitude comforting. And sure, it also helped that he was sorta attractive.

Even though she didn't noticed at first, her stomach growled and she knew exactly what it meant. She was hungry, who knew when was the last time she had a decent meal, so she grabbed the fork in her trail and started to calmly eat the scrambled eggs. They weren't all that tasty (she had to remind herself that this was hospital food and that it was expected), but it was good enough for her. She took a few sips from the orange juice as she continued to eat, and once she was done with the scrambled eggs, she moved on to the sandwich. Bread, lettuce, a slice of tomato and a slide of cheddar. Not bad (not the best either) but she couldn't complain. As she was about to take the first bite, her favorite nurse came back to her room.

"Your mother must be on her way now. She sounded so relieved when i told her you were finally awake that I just couldn't tell her right away you had amnesia. But hey, when she gets here I'll tell her. Oh! I see you're eating already. How's the food?" he asked with a smile on his face. For a moment she was about to tell him the food had no taste, but she figured that it wasn't his fault so she only replied "It's... okay" with a shrug.

"I know it's not the best breakfast out there, but I tried to get you the best the cafeteria had to offer. And yeah, i know what you're thinking 'Is this really the best?' sadly yes. Oh and just a piece of advice: don't order the chocolate cake, it'll probably just make you come back to the hospital with food poisoning. Uh, don't tell the doctor I said that"

She let out a snort. She found his rant amusing, and the man seemed satisfied with her reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make GlaDOS the doctor and Caroline Chell's mom. However I had no idea where the plot was going so I guess this is the result of that.  
> It was still really fun to write but I doubt I'll continue this. ಥ_ಥ


End file.
